JoJo's Bizarre Battle Royale
Introduction I've noticed that a lot of people have been writing new alternate universes/fanon storylines right now. You know what would be fun? Having a battle royale between all these stories' main characters. If you want to participate, make sure to comment a summary of your character, his/her abilities, and his/her weaknesses below. If they have a stand, make sure to post that too, and I'll add it in. If you have more than one main character, that's alright, you're free to comment as many as you want. I'll eventually choose a date where the drafting ends and we can carry out the battle royale. Note that some competitors will inherently be better than others. In fact, some might be so much stronger than others that those competitors are practically undefeatable. However, this is a battle royale where there are no rules. Competitors can team and backstab however they want, and hey, they might even get lucky! The prize of this tournament is one wish. Example Submission So, what abilities should you tell? Tell me the quantitative or qualitative amount of strength, agility, range, durability, and intelligence your characters have. A good competitor submission would be: Competitor No. X Name: John Doe Abilities: race, stand name if possible Strength: Can bend metal bars Agility: Can jump 2 meters up, can travel at 10 mph Range: Can hurl a rock up to 50 meters Durability: Can take a few punches before fainting Tactics: Knows the human body's weak points Weaknesses: Can't stand the smell of bananas Competitors Image:Jodas-Isja.jpg|link=Jodas Isja|Competitor No.1: Jodas Isja Image:JouseiNojo.png|link=Jousei Nojo|Competitor No.2: Jousei Nojo Image:JoannaMug.jpg|link=Joanna Joestar (SD)|Competitor No.3: Joanna Joestar (Shining Dark) Image:JoshiMug.png|link=Jodh Joshi|Competitor No.4: Jodh Joshi Image:???|link=Joshua Jonas|Competitor No.5: Joshua Jonas Image:???|link=Jonas Higashikata|Competitor No.6: Jonas Higasikata Image:???|link=Jovanna Cujo|Competitor No.7: Jovanna Cujo Ratings Each competitor will be assigned a series of statistics similar to stands that allows you to compare which one is stronger. Each statistic will take all attributes of the character into consideration, including his or her stand ability. For example, someone who is physically weak with a physically powerful stand will still have an A in strength. Note that the statistics are developed in relation to the competitor's relative abilities compared to other competitors. Therefore, as more competitors are being added, statistics will change. For example, Competitor A, who is able to punch a hole in someone might originally be given an A in strength, but when Competitor B, who is able to punch holes in steel enters the scene, Competitor A's strength will reduce to a C or even a D. There are a total of six statistics: * Strength: This statistic describes the competitor's ability to destroy or manipulate objects with his or her body, which can include but is not limited to physical attacks (punches, kicks, slams, etc.), lifting, pushing, and pulling. This statistic includes the extent of the competitor's strength, including both stand and self. * Agility: This statistic describes the competitor's movement ability and is (in most cases), the combination of the speed and jump ability of a competitor. If either speed or jump ability is extremely high while the other is not, then that higher ability will be the sole factor in deciding the statistic. * Range: This statistic describes the range of the competitor's attacks. Range-irrelevant characters will always have an A in this statistic unless explained otherwise. Even if a competitor has a ranged attack, they might still have a low range statistic because of how useful that ranged attack is. A competitor with a high ranged statistic must be able to consistently attack the target at a range. * Durability: This statistic describes the competitor's ability to take a hit, which can range from absorbing hits to reflecting hits to regenerating. If the competitor is extremely durable against one type of attack, it will be averaged out with the competitor's durability against other attacks. * Tactics: This statistic describes the competitor's ability to form a battle plan and execute it effectively. It also encompasses the character's general knowledge. A competitor who is smart but isn't good at applying his knowledge might have a low tactics score, and a competitor who is stupid in general but is still street smart might have a high tactics score. Some statistics will have a "+" or a "-" on them, which indicates that they are above or below average in their category, but they aren't so much so that they are promoted or demoted. Competitors by Rating The numbering has nothing to do with the abilities of the competitor. Rather, it just indicates the chronological order in which the competitors applied for the royale. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Battle Royale Category:Meta Category:Noncanon